Breathless
by NekoxStrawberry
Summary: Amu has discovered Tadase has been cheating on her, on the same day she meets the stunning Ikuto who works as a fake boyfriend for girls. Excatly what she needs right? But there is a rule for Ikuto, Never fall in love with your client. R&R Amuto


**I'm Backk Yeah me the awful bad grammar girl xp I'm not continuing my previous story in fact I've deleted it Dx Sorry! Have Fun reading Breathless though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Blah Blah Blah**

**Amu: 19  
Ikuto:21  
Tadase:20**

**Breathless**

* * *

**Amu's POV  
**

I was walking around the mall again, not that there was anything other to do… I mean my boyfriend was always busy.

Yea, my boyfriend the lovely, princely boy Tadase Hotori.

Oh how I love him, but…something gave me a feeling we weren't meant to be..Oh well I always think that...

I continued to browse the shop windows when I saw a men's dress shirt in the window that would really look good on Tadase…

I went in and browsed around for the shirt and decided to call Tadase to ask his shirt size.

_…Ring  
…Ring  
…Ring_

Wait that's strange I swear I can hear his phone ringing..

"Eh H-Hello?" Tadase answered

"Hey Tadase, Where are you right now It's so noisy on your side." I asked confused.

I heard him pause for a little and I heard giggles…

"Stop it.." I heard him whisper softly through the phone

"I'm out buying takeout, I'll see you later okay? Bye!" He said quickly and cut me off.

I mentally glared at the phone; He never had time for me did he. I probably wouldn't be seeing him later either.

I sighed and walked towards the jeans rack to browse and guess what I saw?

Tadase out getting 'Lunch'.

I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes; I couldn't believe he was cheating on me with his secretary!

Tadase was leaning in for another kiss from his lovely brunette secretary..well it didn't happen because I just hurtled one of my boots and that cheap anniversary gift he got me at his head bang on.

I stormed out of the store with one boot on my foot and tears down my face.  


* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

Once again I was browsing lazily down the mall trying to ignore all those stares I was getting from girls.

Wondering what I'm doing in a mall all alone? Not shopping really but looking for a client.

Really my job is to do with a lot of women. But wait don't think wrong I'm not a prostitute. No. Don't even think that.

My job is to basically find women or girls whatever you call them and help them out, like pretending to be their dates etc.

You could say that I'm taking advantage of my good looks, I mean how am I suppose to have this job if I was ugly?

I sighed… and looked around when suddenly a flash of pink crossed my eyes.

I looked again; it was a girl that was no older than about 20 sobbing on a bench unnoticed.

I must say she's very pretty, she had long pink hair and yellow almost golden eyes.

I walked towards her and crouched down handing her a handkerchief.

**Amu's POV**

I sat on a bench all alone sobbing, I couldn't believe I actually dated that girly man.

I raised my hand up to my eyes to wipe my tears when suddenly I saw a handkerchief in front of me.

My eyes widened, In front of me was an extremely good looking man with dashing midnight blue eyes.

My eyes locked with his. His eyes were just like his hair except lighter, they were beautiful.

I opened my mouth to say thank you but he spoke before me.

"Such a pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying." The man spoke placing the handkerchief in my hands.

Damn his voice was as sexy as he was.

I wiped my tears quickly and stuttered "T-Thank Y-You."

He smiled at me, one that made me feel all fluttery inside and sat down beside me.

"Can I guess what happened?" He asked

I looked up at him curiously, what a strange guy. But he was exactly what I needed right now, some one to talk to.

"I-Is It O-Okay for me to t-talk a-about it with y-you?"

"Go ahead."

I don't know why but I was comfortable talking to him, he would stay silent as I talked and every so often add something in.

I took a deep breath and jumped up smiling, " Thank you so much uh..?"

"My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Just call me Ikuto." Ikuto said

"Okay! I'm Amu Hinamori just call me Amu." I said happily.

" How bout we got get you another shoe?" Ikuto chuckled

"That would be nice." I smiled at him

The day went on just like that. Me and Ikuto spent hours shopping and having fun in the mall.

"Attention all shoppers we will be closing in 15 minutes."

I sighed and looked at Ikuto " Thank you so much Ikuto! I had a lot of fun."

He smirked and leaned in.

My eyes widened, was he gonna kiss me?

But then his face went closer to my ear and he whispered "This won't be the last time we meet."

I felt myself go red; Ikuto then placed on single business card on my head and strolled off.

I looked down at the card in fancy script on it was :

_** Ikuto Tsukiyomi  
Just been dumped etc? Or just need someone spend some time with you? Then  
a fake boyfriend is what you need! Call: xxx-xxx-xxxx  
Fake Boyfriends Inc.  
**_  
I stared at it and let out a small smile, this might come in handy soon.

** Ikuto's POV  
**  
I smiled to myself as I walk home, Amu sure was an interesting girl.

Suddenly my boss's words flashed in my head "Never fall in love with your client."

What was that about? Never mind that.  


* * *

**Amu's POV**

I got home around eleven and when I unlocked the door what did I see? Tadase.

I frowned, I really didn't wanna see him…

"Where were you?!" Tadase said with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Out." I replied simply.

"I thought you wanted me to come home for dinner today?" Tadase asked a bit softer.

"That was last week…" I sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry I have a lot to do at work lately I must've forgotten."

"Yeah getting '_lunch_'." I thought to my self.

" Can I have boot back Tadase?" I asked simply.

His eyes widened for a second and begun stutter " D-Did y-you see?"

I took a deep breath and with all the courage I got from Ikuto today I said sarcastically " Oh no I didn't see you frenching your secretary for your '_lunch'_ ."

I saw him get extremely stiff and start " W-Wait it's not what it seems she—"

"Don't say it." I stopped him; I didn't need this to turn out like come Korean drama.

Suddenly I remembered the card Ikuto gave me…Then I knew what I wanted, I am gonna make Tadase feel my pain.

I mustered up the best smile I could and said " It's okay I understand Tadase! I love you."

After I said that I wanted to puke.

" Uhh okay Amu I love you too." Tadase lamely replied.

"Good night." I said as I escorted him out the door.

"Sleep tight." He replied and kissed my forehead

I swear I was gonna puke, who knew where his lips had been?

After he left I sprinted to the washroom and washed my face, ew Tadase germs.

"Such a long day." I thought to my self.

I lied on my bed with Ikuto's business card in one hand and my cellphone in the other…

Should I really?

Well I have nothing to lose.

I dialed Ikuto's number and waited.

_…Ring  
…Ring  
…Ring_

_"Hello?" _Ikuto answered.

"Hey Ikuto, It's me Amu from today? I made up my mind…"  


* * *

**TeeHee xD That's it for today.  
Review? I'll try putting up the next chapter next weekish?  
Have a good Valentines!**


End file.
